The thermodynamic analysis of the reaction of insulin with its receptor on the cultured human lymphocytes suggest that this reaction is typical of a hydrophobic reaction and supports the concept that the loss of non-polar surface residues in the formation of the hormone-receptor complex is an important driving force of the reaction.